Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 88\% \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = \dfrac{7}{8} $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{7 \times -1 } {8 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{7}{8} $